A New Love
by Neo-Usako
Summary: What happens when Serena wkaes up after a night at the club and ends up in a bed that's not her own .will this be the beginning of a beautiful relashionship. S/M
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1   
  
A New Love  
Serena Moon stirred and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her head hurt like crap and she really needed to use the bath room badly. She sat up and looked around the room she was in and noticed it wasn't her own. She began to feel nervous and scared. Then all of a sudden some one entered the room. When she saw his face memories of the previous night began to flood her mind.  
  
"Are you alright" said the voice of the man who came in the room. "Yes, but where am I" asked Serena. "Your at my apartment" replied the voice. "Oh but answer me another question who are you and how did I get here" asked Serena. "My name is Darein Shields and I brought you here" said Darein. "Why" asked Serena. Darein began to blush and explain what happen the night be for not forgetting a single detail. When he finished Serena had a look of horror on her face. ' I've got to get out of here not to mention to parents are going to be furious with me for not coming home last night' thought Serena.   
  
"re you Hungry" asked Darein. "Umm yeah, but can you hand me my cloths first" said Serena. "Sure" said Darein blushing furiously. He got up and look around the room first then after a few seconds he fond them and handed them to her and left her to dress. When Serena emerged form the Bed room she saw Darein and a man with blonde hair sitting at the kitchen table. When Darein Saw her he went over to the microwave and took a plate out of it and motioned for her to sit down and then handed her the plate.  
  
The blonde man looking up from the news paper he was reading said "So Dare who's the girl." Darein blushed a deep red and said "Andrew this is Serena, Serena this is Andrew." "Nice to meet you" said Andrew. "It's nice to meet you as well" said Serena. The rest of the meal when un eventful and when Serena was done eating she said " I better be leaving." "Where are you going" asked Darein. " Well I have to get home and considering I stayed out all night my parents are going to kill me and I'm *glances at clock* three hours late for school" said Serena.   
  
To be continued ……. 


	2. comeing home and the phone calll

A New Love  
Chapter2  
* Last Time*"Where are you going" asked   
Darein. " Well I have to get   
home and considering I stayed   
out all night my parents are   
going to kill me and I'm   
*glances at clock* three hours   
late for school" said Serena.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena Usagi Moon were have you been" yelled Ikuko Moon. 'Damn it I forgot about having to explain to mom' thought Serena. "Umm I spent the night at Rae's and over slept and didn't get up unit an hour ago" said Serena. "Ohh why didn't you just call me to pick you up and take you to school I would have explained it to you teachers " said Ikuko." Sorry I guess it just slipped my mind" said Serena. Ikuko looked at the clock and said "Schools going to be over in two hours so there's no need to go now, so why don't you help me with house work" said Ikuko. "How about not" mumbled Serena. "What was that young lady cause if you don't want to help me with house work I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing yard work instead" said Ikuko. "I didn't say any thing mom now what is it you want me to do" said Serena. "Oh just fold the Laundry" said Ikuko returning to he old bubbly self.  
Four hours and thirty towels later Serena emerged from the Laundry Room completely exhausted. "Serena go wash up for dinner" said Ikuko. A few mumbles about baka towels and evil blankets were the only reply. Ten minutes later Serena sat down at the dinner table with the rest of her family. Dinner went uneventful except for her father asking her why she was so quiet. She simply said she was exhausted and he accepted that thinking she probably over exhausted her self trying to make to one of her study sessions with her friends. After dinner Serena went up to her room and laid down and promptly fell asleep until the phone rang waking her up. She picked up the phone and in a drowsy voice said "hello." Serena what were you thinking leaving the club with a complete stranger" yelled Rae. "Calm down I was drunk and it was an accident besides I didn't see you trying to stop me" said Serena. "How could I stop you I was drunk my self meatball brains yelled Rae. "True but you were acting worse than me I sure Chad could tell you how to" replied Serena. "So what I was flirting and acting like a fool at least I didn't go off and give my virginity to a complete stranger" said Rae. "What ever" said Serena. A few moments later all Rae heard was the dial tone. 'No she didn't hang up on me' thought Rae as she put the receiver down.   
To be continued….. 


	3. At the Arcade

A New Low   
Chapter 3  
A/N: I normally don't this but I think it's time that I did and give you a little info that you might need and to thank all the reviewers   
  
Thanks Neo-Usako  
Age chart  
  
Serena and inners - 17  
  
Hotaru - 15  
  
Outters - 22  
  
Darein, Andrew, Chad, Greg, and Ken - 22  
  
The Bar they went to is Call Lunar Moon and Trista owns it   
*~*~*~*~*~chapter one  
Serena walked into the arcade and sat down waiting for Mina who had asked her here some thing about a new boy friend. She looked around and trying to see if she knew any one there. She looked over towards the counter and saw Darein and went over to talk to him. "Hi Darein said Serena. Darein looked behind him and saw Serena. "Hey Serena what are you doing here" said Darein. "Oh me, I'm just waiting for a friend" said Serena. "Really want to join us while we wait" said Darein. "Sure" said Serena. Serena and Darein began to talk for a while and after a good half an hour Mina arrived and walked over to them. "Hey Serena" said Mina. "About time you got here I've been here for almost 40 minutes waiting" said Serena. "Sorry I got a little side tracked" said Mina. "By what may I ask" said Serena. Oh there was this sale at the shoe store" said Mina. "Well they better be some pretty good shoes" said Serena "They are wait until you see them" said Mina. The girls started chatting away. "Hey Mina" said Andrew. "Hey Andy" said Mina. "Oh, Serena this is my boy friend Andrew. Andrew this is my best friend Serena" said Mina. 


End file.
